Robert Girder
Robert Girder (born Robert Antoni Dan Girder II, or also known by the polish portion of his name Antoni Girder) was a British-Polish animator, whom was infamous for plotting assassination on Yukari Akiyama and Mako Reizei. He also was the reason why most guns were banned in Tankormulte, and it was also stated that $215,400 worth of guns were confiscated from him, along with another $5,118,000,000 worth of guns confiscated from all of Tankormulte. Bio Girder was born to an upper class family in the UK and had 2 brothers and a sister. His sister died when Robert was 5. In 1992, his mother passed away from a stroke at the age of 41. At the age of 13, he created his first animation and uploaded it onto Newgrounds, named "Free without All". In 1999, he was inspired by the Matrix to make his own animation on it. He then got his job as an animator in 2008, at 23. He moved to Tankormulte in 2011 and claimed citizenship there, as he was hired a company located in Tankormulte. Animation Career/Personal Life In 1995, a bored Robert decided to mess around on his dad's computer, and noticed a program called "Flash" on there. He then decided to mess around on it, and then his brother noticed him. He and his brother got books on how to animate and soon Robert tried to make his own animation. By 1997, his brother then introduced him to a website called Newgrounds where he uploaded his animation there. Soon in 1999, he decided to make a parody film based off the Matrix. In 2003, he decided to attend the University of Manchester to for art. He then graduated in 2007 and then quickly was hired by a small animation group. In 2010, he stared in a movie that need to feature animated scenes, which was drawn and also voiced by Girder. In 2011, he moved to Tankormulte after being hired by a company there. Assassination Plan on Yukari Akiyama Main article: Assassination Plan on Yukari Akiyama On September 29th, 2019, Girder, who was enraged by the occupation, plotted revenge on the dearly loved Yukari Akiyama. On October 10th, the national Sensha-Do Tankormulte parade was going on, he saw the Panzer IV Asuf.H pass by. Immediately he began open firing on the tank. Firing all rounds at the tank, 2 AP and 1 tracer round hit the tank, while the other tracer hit a civilian. He also killed a few civilians on accident, and the rest hit Mako Reizei. Before the incident, Girder owned the MK15A2 Detachable Box rifle for a year. He got this gun through a firearms auction and then bought a Colt Delta Elite from a gun store and bought ammo for both of the guns. On October 7th, he planned his assassination plan along with a man named Rick Hyde, whom also hated the occupation. Girder bought a 4x37 General Purpose scope for his rifle to make sure he does not misfire. When the parade was going on, he went to a TV repair shop's 2nd story and began firing all rounds at the tank and Yukari hoping to stop it. Despite the fact he had a scope, his accuracy was far from good and hit Mako Reizei, a few civilians, and a cop. He did hit the tank though. Rick Hyde also fired, using a semi-automatic FAL. Although he didn't kill Akiyama, he did manage to knockout a ZiS 5. When their magazines depleted, they made a run for it. Before Rick was caught, he took on his own life using a Hi Power chambered in 7.65mm Parabellum. Robert was then on the run for a few days, also killing some officials of the Sensha-Do foundation. He was caught and fined ¥1,952,000,000, plus an 18 year sentence extended to a life sentence, and currently planning a death sentence. The parade then stopped, with people rushing Reizei to the nearest hospital. On October 11th, 5:08 pm, Reizei was luckily declared unconscious, but some said the unconsciousness will span from a month to a 3 quarters of a year. They also need AB blood type to be donated to her, and everyone thanked the fact she had low blood pressure, which meant she didn't bleed alot. Category:Pisces-zodiac people Category:1984 births Category:British people of Polish descent Category:Animators